To Burn
by Bittersweet Mika
Summary: Tension, desire and broken faith. Two people give in to something they crave. WakkaRikku One shot, very short.


**Title:** To Burn

**Spoilers: **Up to the calm lands, but nothing really big.

**Rating: **R, for lemony content.

**Summary: **Tension, desire and broken faith. Two people give in to something they crave.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did though, I'd speed up the release of FFXII. But until then I'll just stare at my Auron statue.

**Authors Notes: **I just had too.

**Feedback: **Do I have to beg? Because I will.

All his life he had tried to follow the teachings. Even if it meant taking a loved one to her death, so she could calm the world.  
  
He was pious and resolute, never shaking. There wasn't a thing that could uproot his beliefs.  
  
Until he saw his fellows in devotion burn Home to the ground. Until he saw the tears on the face of the young girl that he was trying so hard to purge from his mind.  
  
Before he knew her heritage, he had been enraptured by her.  
  
It was her skin, smooth and supple. Tanned and toned from hard work outside. He could watch the curves of her form when she walked in front of him and he was mesmerized.  
  
Now, she was forbidden. Al Bhed.  
  
She was temptation made flesh, his desire in a vessel that he couldn't touch.  
  
Because, while his faith was rattled. It wasn't broken. He wanted to believe. But as the journey wore on, his will power withered.

--She knew, she had know from the moment that she saw him.  
  
She had wanted him, she saw him watching her.  
  
He was of Yevon, a god she didn't believe in. The same Yevon who had exiled her people to place the blame somewhere other than themselves.  
  
But now things were different. The world she had known was shattered and burned while she had to watch from the sky.  
  
He had cast her aside, burying the desire. But she knew it wouldn't last.

--

They were all going to die. They knew that this quest would claim their live and they still went willingly towards their fate. Maybe it was this determination to see it through to the end that made him seek her out.  
  
Auron on guard, Wakka still managed to slip out into the darkness to find her. The lure of her skin was finally winning. If he was to go to his death, he would not do so without touching or tasting her.  
  
He knew he would burn if he went to her, not in some afterlife, but in the one he was living now.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
Rikku thought that the name of the calm lands was some kind of sick joke. There was noting calm about it. It would take days to cross and fiends roamed free. It was open and bare, save for a few craters that pitted the land. Sharp spikes sprung from them; to her it was a warning.  
  
She needed to think. She needed to breathe. She was quiet and thoughtful in a small alcove she had found. She knew that the legendary guardian had noticed her departure, but he said nothing. Rikku was sure that he knew the situation she found herself in.  
  
Breath and think.  
  
Both were interrupted when she heard the crunch of rock as someone or something approached.  
  
She stood and turned, ready for battle, when he came into her view. Rikku dropped arm and let the weapon slid to the ground. It fell with a thud and one of the blades split a rock.  
  
Neither of them noticed.  
  
They stood, a few feet apart just looking at each other. All the words that they both had stored for this moment seemed meaningless.  
  
It didn't matter.  
  
Wakka watched as Rikku started to breathe heavier. She was so little. So perfect. And even with the low light of the moon, he could see the tint of her skin.  
  
And all at once she was pressed to him, his hands running over every exposed inch of her flesh and their lips meeting.  
  
He looked into her eyes. Did she know, was she ready?  
  
She ran her hands up over his stomach and chest and pushed herself up to steal his lips again.  
  
Will power crumbled along with her and they found their way to the ground. Hands searching for buckles and clasps. Heated mouths exploring whatever they came in contact with. Clothing fell away and Wakka was presented with the sight of Rikku naked and waiting and wanting.  
  
Her form quivered as his hands and mouth made their way over her. All of her. She knew what was happing and was ready to give him a piece of her soul.  
  
He was burning, every inch of him was on fire and he welcomed it. The way she moved herself against him. Small and flexible, he thought that he would burn away before he could truly have her.  
  
His soul was melting at the sensations. He had to complete this, them. Sliding a hand down her leg and making a space between her thighs for him.  
  
And all at once everything around them quivered and shook as he found his place inside her. Her gasp and moan as he entered was like a hymn to his ears.  
  
Then she moved, wrapping her legs around him and pushing herself into him, wanting, needing and pulsing to begin a rhythm.  
  
They fit together. Barely controlled movements and rocking as they found a pace to soothe the frantic energy between them.  
  
He quickened, logic and thought fleeing and the pleasure that was flooding through him. He felt as if he could devour her. Beneath him she rolled and rose to meet the man on top of her. She found his mouth and nearly died when he kissed her as he shifted her legs to drive deeper and harder.  
  
There was a light in her mind, one she was rushing towards at a pace she could barley comprehend. She felt something growing inside of her that was so intense it was almost painful. She wanted to scream, but that would alert the others. So instead she latched her teeth onto his shoulder and pushed herself up and down on him as hard as she could.  
  
Light exploded in her mind as something swept over her, she felt everything in her pour out and was overtaken by the sudden sensitivity of her skin.  
  
She was burning and was gladly excepting it as the pleasure swept though her.  
  
He followed as her teeth bit into his flesh. He felt as if his whole body was rushing forward, beyond control. He let it.  
  
Later, when clothing was replaced and they made their way towards their comrades he grabbed her hand in his. He didn't need words, she understood. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
They were marching towards their deaths. She was determined to stop it. And he wanted to believe that they would find a way.  
  
He wondered how many more nights they could meet before they were faced with the final battle.  
  
But when she smiled at him, he felt everything would work out 


End file.
